Une Aide Extérieur
by Moya-kun
Summary: Ace refuse d'intégrer l'équipage de Barbe Blanche mais une aide extérieure peut changer la donne au grand bonheur d'un empereur et ses compagnons. One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est mienne !
1. Une Aide Extérieur

_Hey ! Voilà un OS que j'ai oublié de publier... Bonne lecture ! _

**Une Aide Extérieur**

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient depuis longtemps arrêter de s'étonner de devoir plonger dans la mer afin de repêcher leur frère qui s'obstine à vouloir la tête de leur père, dans un refus de rejoindre l'équipage. C'est ainsi que Portgas D. Ace se fit repêché pour la énième fois depuis qu'il se retrouve de force sur ce navire. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois où il se fit repêcher, dès qu'il fut posé sur le pont, une personne tomba près de lui. Il le reconnu. Il reconnu ce chapeau de paille, ce sourire enfantin, cette cicatrice sous l'œil et cette voix.

\- J'ai faim !

Oui. Il reconnu la personne qui lui était à présent la plus chère à ses yeux. Il lui sauta dans ses bras sous l'étonnement des pirates qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il montrent un quelconque signe d'affection à qui que ce soit.

\- Luffy !

\- Ace !

Après ce tendre moment d'affection, la réalité retomba sur les pauvres pirates perdus dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. En effet, Ace venait de donner un magnifique poing ardent à la personne qu'il venait tout juste de prendre dans ses bras.

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Grand Line, à tomber du ciel !? On s'était pas promis d'attendre nos dix-sept ans pour devenir pirate ?

\- C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai vu Sabo ! Tu savais qu'il était en vie et qu'il fait maintenant partie de l'armée révolutionnaire ou un truc dans le genre ? Il m'a dit que tu étais têtu comme d'habitude et que je devais te donner un coup de main mais plus important, j'ai faim !

Le cadet utilisa son flair pour se guider sur le navire, pas du tout préoccuper par le fait d'être potentiellement en danger. Son aîné sortit de sa léthargie quelques secondes plus tard. Il le suivit en l'appelant par son nom.

Dans la cuisine, Luffy se fit arrêter par un homme ayant la coupe à la banane qui le ramena sur le pont, devant Barbe Blanche, suivit par Ace qu'il avait croisé en chemin. Celui-ci lui ordonnait de relâcher son petit frère, surprenant encore une fois tous les pirates qu'ils croisaient.

\- Gurarararara ! Alors comme ça vous êtes frères, mes fistons !

\- T'es qui le géant ? demanda Luffy en se curant le nez.

\- Edward Newgate, capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et toi ?

\- Monkey D. Luffy ! Celui qui sera le roi des pirates !

\- Gurarararara ! Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Non. J'ai décidé de créer mon propre équipage quand j'aurai dix-sept ans ! Mais au fait, pourquoi Ace est ici ?

\- Vois-tu, j'essaye de le faire intégrer mon équipage depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Luffy regarda le géant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son frère qu'il traîna avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin vide et à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin… C'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

\- Ace, pourquoi tu acceptes pas ? Tu les aimes bien, non ?

\- Ils me rejetteront si ils savaient qui est mon père, Lu'.

\- Pas forcément, ils peuvent t'accepter tout comme Sabo et moi.

\- Mais je suis le fils d'un monstre !

\- Ace ! On te l'a déjà dit ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu mérites de vivre ! Et puis, si il était vraiment un monstre, il ne t'aurait pas confié à papi avant son exécution !

\- Mais… comment tu peux être sûr que je ne serai pas rejeté ?

\- Instinct. Fais plus confiance à ton instinct. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dis ce que tu veux vraiment.

\- Je… Je veux être accepter, avoir des gens sur qui compter et qui compterons sur moi. Des gens qui ne me rejetterons pas pour mon père. Des gens qui seront mes amis et ma famille. Des gens comme Sabo et toi.

\- Shishishishi ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Et t'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce que tu auras trouvé d'autre personne qu'on t'en voudra, Sabo et moi.

L'aîné prit son cadet dans ses bras, cachant autant que possible ses larmes tandis que son frère affichait un magnifique sourire. Ils se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre les autres, Ace allait faire une annonce.

Les commandants ayant assisté à la scène retournèrent rapidement sur le pont, faisant comme si ils n'avaient jamais écouté la discussion. Ils étaient tous perplexe de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Pourquoi leur futur frère était-il considéré comme un monstre ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de méditer plus sur le sujet que la personne à qui sont destinés toute cette attention arriva en compagnie de son frère de cœur. Avec l'aide de Luffy, Ace se jeta enfin à l'eau.

\- Je... je suis le fils de Gold Roger.

Le silence régnaient en maître sur les lieux jusqu'à ce que le rire caractéristique de l'empereur se fasse entendre.

\- Gurarararara ! Alors comme ça ce bon vieux Roger avait un fils ! Tu sais, on ne choisit pas ses parents et leur méfaits ne sont pas ceux des enfants. Bienvenue à bord, fiston !

\- Shishishishi ! Tu vois Ace ? Je te l'avais dis non ? Arrête de trop réfléchir et suis ton instinct !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les yeux du prince des pirates qui finit par accepter d'entrer dans l'équipage. Ils festoyèrent jusqu'à tard la nuit. Luffy eut droit à une quantité astronomique de nourriture pour les avoir permis de faire capituler le brun aux taches de rousseur. Il s'entendit avec tout le monde, sauf une personne : Marshall D. Teach.

Bizarrement, Luffy eut du mal avec lui. Il en parla à son frère qui lui répondit que c'était sûrement à cause de leur différence en matière de nourriture mais le cadet n'était pas convaincu. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas faire confiance à cet homme, de s'en méfier comme la peste. Par pur précaution, il mit tout de même son frère en garde.

\- Ace, fais attention à Teach.

\- Mais je croyais que je pouvais leur faire confiance.

\- C'est le cas pour les autres mais lui, je sais pas, mon instinct me dis de ne pas lui faire confiance alors fais attention.

\- Si tu le dis, je fais confiance à ton instinct après tout, il ne s'est pour l'instant jamais trompé.

Leur discussion ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les pirates les plus proches d'eux les entendirent et se promirent d'en parler à leur père et de rester sur leur garde.

\- Au fait Luffy, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Sabo est en vie ? Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comme tu as fait pour tomber du ciel jusqu'au Moby Dick !

\- Oh ! Sabo est venu me voir et à demandé à l'un de ses amis de m'emmener jusqu'à toi grâce à un corbeau !

\- Je sais que tu ne mens pas puisque tu es incapable de le faire mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Sabo n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'il viendra dès qu'il aura fini. Un corbeau devrait aussi venir me chercher pour me ramener chez Dadan !

Ace soupira et attendit. Dès que son autre frère fut arrivé, il lui administra une magnifique droite avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dis que tu étais en vie ? Tu sais pas à quel point c'est compliqué de s'occuper seul de Luffy !

\- Désolé Ace mais si j'étais retourné à Dawn, ma famille aurait voulu de nouveau me ramener et ça, je ne le voulais absolument pas.

\- C'est bon, t'es pardonné. Je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie…

\- Regarde Ace, tu n'es plus seul à présent !

\- C'est vrai…

« Bulubulubulu Bulubulubulu Bulubulubulu »

\- Allo ? Ici Sabo !

« Sabo-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir en pleine mission !? »

\- Oh, désolé Koala mais je devais revoir mon frère.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre après la mission ? »

\- Mais j'avais tellement hâte ! Ça fait sept ans que je ne l'ai pas revu !

« Juste pour ça ? Parfois je me demande comment tu as pu devenir le bras droit de Dragon-san… En tout cas, on en a terminé avec la miss- »

« Gatcha ! »

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. C'était super de te revoir Ace ! Pirates de Barbe Blanche, prenez soin de mon frère, je compte sur vous !

Sabo composa un numéro sur son escargot-phone puis demanda à un certain « Karasu » d'envoyer deux corbeaux venir les chercher, lui et son frère.

Luffy fut ramener sur l'île de Dawn tandis que Sabo retourna à la base de l'armée révolutionnaire, Baltigo.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche surent quelques années plus tard que la vie de l'un des leurs à pu être sauvé grâce à l'instinct du jeune chapeau de paille. En effet, depuis son passage sur le navire, les pirates restèrent sur leur gardes lorsqu'ils étaient seul avec Marshall D. Teach. Résultat des courses, le quatrième commandant, Thatch, pu riposter à la tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne et rester en vie. Les pirates se promirent d'un jour inviter le nouveau pirate à venir festoyer avec eux sur le Nouveau Monde.

**Fin**


	2. Bonus

_Hey ! Quelqu'un m'a demandé de faire une suite à ce One Shot mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de faire un bonus. Bonne lecture ! _

**Bonus**

**POV Thatch**

Il y a deux ans, Teatch a tenté de me tuer pour un Fruit du Démon. Si je peux continuer à cuisiner pour ma famille, c'est uniquement grâce à l'instinct du petit frère d'Ace. J'aimerais pouvoir le remercier pour m'avoir sauvé inconsciemment la vie mais aussi pour avoir protéger l'île des hommes poissons, une terre de père, lors de son entrée dans le Nouveau Monde après deux ans d'entraînement, mais seul le destin sait dans combien de temps nos routes se croiseront.

Aujourd'hui, je suis de corvée de surveillance pour avoir fait une magnifique farce aux autres commandants. Marco ne veut vraiment pas comprendre mon génie aux point de me punir pour rien mais c'est mon frère alors je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis peut-être trop gentil avec lui… Entre le nid que je lui crée de bon cœur et la joie que je lui apporte, il devrait vraiment apprendre à me remercier correctement !

Je n'aime vraiment pas être assigné au nid de pie. Il n'y a rien à l'horizon à part la mer, le ciel partiellement nuageux et ce navire qui fonce sur nous.

Attendez…

Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Si ce bateau continue de voler dans cette direction, il va finir par nous atterrir dessus ! En plus, il arrive vraiment très très vite, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous déplacer suffisamment pour l'éviter ! Je dois prévenir les autres !

\- Les gars ! Y a un bateau qui vole droit sur nous !

\- On est pas aveugle Thatch ! À quoi tu sers sur la vigie si tu ne nous préviens pas avant qu'on le voit ?

\- Oh ça va Ace, moi au moins je ne m'endors pas pendant que je surveille !

J'aurais bien continué ma petite discutions avec Ace si la vie de père et celle de mes frères n'étaient pas en danger par un bateau ennemi. J'hésite encore si c'est un bateau pirate ou celui d'un rare citoyen prenant la mer pour autre chose que du commerce. Il faut comprendre mon doute, ce navire est pour le moins particulier ! La proue est une tête de lion au design enfantin d'une couleurs orange et jaune, tout comme le reste du bateau, contrastant parfaitement au bleu de l'horizon. Habituellement, les pirates cherchent à être effrayants et non… mignon ? En tout cas, si nous ne faisons rien dans les minutes à venir nous coulerons tous sans hésiter, que ce soit l'équipage de l'étrange navire ou le notre.

Je vois du coin de l'œil père s'apprêter à attaquer le vaisseau tandis que Namur se prépare à plonger au cas où ce ne serait que de simples civils prient dans un accident. Dans le cas contraire, que ce soit marines ou pirates, il les laissera se noyer en mer.

Le navire n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Père lève son Bisento pour le fendre quand…

\- Mille Fleurs Gigantesco Mano !

Des mains géantes apparaissent sur la muraille du Moby Dick… Je sais qu'aucun de nos membres ne possède ce genre de pouvoir ce qui signifie quelle appartient à l'ennemi. Je dis bien « ennemi » parce que maintenant que le bateau est plus proche, je peux clairement voir deux petits drapeaux noirs et qui dit drapeau noir dit pirates.

La paire de mains intercepte le vaisseau en plein vol et le dépose délicatement sur la surface de l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main s'accroche sur le rebord de notre bateau. La chance a été clémente avec nous puisque notre visiteur indésirable n'est pas n'importe quel pirate venu détrôner père mais un pirate m'ayant sauvé inconsciemment la vie. Monkey D. Luffy vient d'atterrir sur le pont en compagnie de son sabreur, et selon certaines histoires son second, Roronoa Zoro.

\- Désolé les gars, on savait pas que vous étiez sur le chemin !

\- Gurarara, il n'y a eu aucun blessé alors on oublie cet accident. Alors gamin, qu'as-tu fait pour voler ainsi dans les airs ?

\- Oh ! Le papi du nouvel équipage d'Ace !

Luffy regarde autour de lui, sûrement à la recherche d'Ace qui, à dernière nouvelle, a fait une crise de narcolepsie sur le pont. Je vois du coin de l'œil Marco verser un seau d'eau sur notre allumette favori qui se réveille immédiatement.

\- Marco ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

\- Regarde simplement et tu comprendras, yoi.

Ace parcoure le pont des yeux jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son frère. Il reste bloqué quelques secondes avec la bouche ouverte avant de se jeter sur lui. Je vois bien le sabreur se mettre sur une position défensive avant d'être arrêté par son capitaine.

\- Luffy !

\- Ace !

Les deux frère D se font un énorme câlin à l'étonnement des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille mais également de nos nouveaux membres à nous.

Je décide de les rejoindre en sautant par-dessus le nie de pie ce qui attire l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Oh ! Tête de banane !

\- C'es pas gentil ! Je m'appelle Thatch ! Thatch !

\- C'est ce que j'ai !

\- Non tu ne l'as pas dis ! Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à la question de père. Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de voler ?

\- J'ai faim !

\- Réponds à ma question et je te ferais à manger !

\- Manger ?

Je le vois saliver et étrangement, ses yeux prennent la forme de viande. Si je me souviens bien, le même phénomène s'est produit il y a cinq ans, lors de son passage sur le Moby Dick.

\- On fuyait papi avec un Coup de Burst et on est tombé sur vous !

\- Coup de Burst ?

\- C'est une SUPER technique du Sunny ! En consommant trois barils de cola, notre SUPER navire peut s'envoler pour un bon kilomètre mais puisqu'elle consomme SUPER beaucoup, elle n'est a utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Je me retourne pour faire face à un robot presque à poil, ne portant qu'une chemise ouverte et un slip. Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai vu sur les avis de recherche concernant l'équipage, il s'agit de Franky le cyborg.

Une femme rousse, que je reconnais être Nami la chatte voleuse, arrive et frappe Luffy, Zoro et Franky sur la tête.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? On ne parle pas à un empereur comme ça et on lui dit encore moins nos armes secrètes !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, sorcière ?

\- Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à Nami chérie, tête de gazon ?

\- Répète un peu ça cuisinier pervers ?

\- Arrêtez tous les deux !

La démoniaque voleuse vient de frapper Zoro et Sanji la jambe noir sur leur tête. Cet équipage est vraiment étrange, je crains de rencontrer les autres membres.

\- R-r-r-re-reculez ! N-ne faites pas un geste de plus ! Vous avez devant vous le grand cap'tain Usopp !

\- Ouais ! Allez Usopp !

Un type au nez démesurément long vient d'entrer en scène avec un… raton laveur ? caché du mauvais côté… Cet équipage est définitivement anormale !

\- Fufufu, tu te caches du mauvais sens, docteur.

\- Moi ? Docteur ? Arrête, ça ne me fait pas plaisir imbécile !

Le raton laveur, qui est visiblement le médecin et non l'animal de compagnie, vient de faire une danse… étrange… J'ai peur pour cet équipage pour le moins particulier. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute mais cette Nico Robin me donne des sueurs froides. Elle est tellement… pas mon genre !

\- Yohohohoho, mais je connais ce Jolly Roger, il s'agit de celui de ce rookie d'il y a cinquante ans !

Un rookie ? Père ? Cinquante ans ? Quel âge à ce membre ? Je regarde en direction de la voix et vois… UN SQUELETTE !? Mais où est-ce que le petit frère d'Ace a bien pu aller chercher son équipage ? Entre un squelette, un cyborg, un raton laveur et un type au long nez, il y a de quoi se poser des question ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un zombie ? Un fantôme ? Une baleine ? Un lapin ?

\- Alors vous êtes l'équipage de Luffy… Moi c'est Portgas D. Ace, le grand frère de cet idiot ! Il n'est pas facile à vivre mais je compte sur vous pour en prendre soin !

\- Au fait Ace, il manque un membre…

\- Hein ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Mmh… Il a dit qu'il devait d'abord faire quelque chose. Peut-être dissoudre son équipage ?

\- Attends… T'es en train de me dire que tu auras un ancien capitaine dans ton équipage ?

\- Brook aussi était capitaine avant de mourir ! Toi aussi t'étais capitaine, non ?

\- Pff… laisse tomber… Père ?

\- Gurarara, tu as raison mon fils. C'est l'heure de la fête !

Je m'en doutais un peu et je vais mettre cette situation à mon avantage. Je me dirige vers Marci avec mon grand sourire. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà compris mes intentions mais je ne compte pas abandonner.

\- Marco~

\- C'est non, yoi

\- Mais si tu ne me retires pas ma punition, je ne pourrais pas cuisiner et tu sais bien qu'un D mange beaucoup alors deux~

\- Le cuisinier de Luffy doit avoir l'habitude, il peut très bien se débrouille, yoi.

\- Mais on ne va pas faire cuisiner notre invité~

\- En faite, il s'est proposé à le faire et est déjà en cuisine, yoi. Tu étais trop concentré sur la particularité de cet équipage pour t'en rendre comptes.

\- Hein !? C'est pas juste…

\- C'était bien tenté et pour la peine, tu feras la fête sur la vigie, yoi.

\- Mais… mais… Marco…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Marco vient de me piéger à mon propre jeu, moi le roi des farces. Je me sens honteux et nul. Je retourne à contre cœur sur mon point d'observation provisoire et attend. Ce serait bien la première fois que je ne cuisine pas pour ma famille et c'est assez étrange. Marco vient m'apporter une assiette en volant et s'assit à mes côtés.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es l'aîné, tu dois montrer l'exemple au lieu de faire des bêtises. Tu as entièrement mérité ta punition, yoi.

\- Je ne fais pas de bêtises ! J'apporte juste un peu de joie sur le navire !

Je clos la discussion en commençant à manger. Ce plat est tout simplement divin ! Luffy a bien choisit son chef, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'affronter ! C'est décidé, j'irai lui proposer un duel de chef ! Je termine mon plat et bois la choppe que m'a apporté mon meilleur ami partit rejoindre les autres. J'observe l'horizon en restant pensif. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je deviendrais pirate un jour, je lui aurai ris au nez mais aujourd'hui, je suis fier d'en être un.

Je remarque un petit point se former. J'attrape les jumelles et vois un bateau. Je ne sais pas encore si il s'agit d'un bateau allié ou ennemi alors je reste vigilant. Le navire se rapproche et je peux enfin voir l'emblème. Il s'agit du navire des pirates du Soleil, donc c'est un allié.

\- Navire allié en approche !

Le bateau s'approche et fini par se ranger à côté du Moby Dick. Nous accueillons les hommes poissons mais à notre plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas nous qu'ils sont venus voir mais les Chapeau de paille.

\- Jimbe ! Alors ? Tu as finis ce que tu avais à faire ? On va pouvoir partir à l'aventure ensemble ?

\- Hahaha, justement, la dernière chose que j'ai à faire est sur ce bateau. Père, et vous mes frères, je voulais vous annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je quitte l'équipage du Soleil pour rejoindre celui des Chapeaux de paille. Mes hommes ici présent ont accepté mon souhait alors je tenais à vous le dire.

\- Gurarara, le gamin est vraiment spécial pour avoir réussi à te charmer alors que tu as refusé d'intégrer mon équipage !

\- Oui, je lui dois beaucoup et j'ai une autre annonce à faire. Enfin, Aladin, le nouveau capitaine des pirates hommes-poissons a une annonce à faire.

\- Nous, les pirates du Soleil, avons décidé de notre propre chef d'intégrer la Grande Flotte de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, déjà composé de sept divisions. Nous sommes allés voir les sept capitaines et avec leur accord, nous devenons la huitième.

Pour une surprise, c'est vraiment surprenant. Notre frère Jimbe devient membre de l'équipage de Luffy. J'avais un peu raison en disant qu'il allait y avoir une baleine puisque Jimbe est un homme-poisson requin-baleine. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette nouvelle, ni même au fait que Luffy à une grande flotte.

\- Veux pas ! Et je ne suis pas leur capitaine ! Ils ont décidé tout seul ! Je veux pas être important, je veux juste être le roi des pirates !

Je sais que Ace et Luffy ne sont pas liés par le sang mais parfois je me demande si ils n'auraient pas un lien génétique méconnu de tous, même d'eux. Entre l'appétit féroce, la témérité et la stupidité, il y a des questions qui se posent.

\- Hahaha, on nous a prévenu que tu diras ça ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as tout un équipage sous ton commandement en même temps qu'un coéquipier et tu ne peux pas refuser sinon on ne te laisse pas notre Jimbe !

\- C'est pas juste !

-Gurarara, continuons de faire la fête pour honorer cette grande nouvelle !

La fête reprend et je suis enfin autorisé à y participer. La fête dure toute la nuit et le moment des séparations est arrivé. Nous les saluons avant que nos routes se séparent. Je retourne à mon poste en cuisine avec le sourire. J'ai pu revoir Luffy et le remercier… J'AI OUBLIÉ DE LE REMERCIER !?

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin de ce One Shot ! J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu, à la prochaine ! _


End file.
